True Love At Last Redone
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: New Version! The pain of betrayal is raw in Harry and Hermione's hearts. But with the promise of a new life living with Sirius and Remus gives the two hope. Little do they know that love will spark and adventure awaites them. Remus/Harry Sirius/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here is the revised and final version of this chapter. I did change things, but I do have more ideas for this story so things will be different. I am keeping the main ideas that I did have for this, but like I said before, I'm changing things up so it's easier and better for all of you and for me.

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, Arthur/Molly, Bill/Fleur, Charlie Weasley/Luna, Fred/George. Past: Harry/Ginny.

Summary: At the end of Harry and Hermione's 7th year of Hogwarts, they decide to move in with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place. After suffering from old injuries from the final battle during their 6th year and the recent betrayal from Ron, they both see it as an opportunity to relax and recover. However, tension is in the air as crushes ignite and secretes come into the light.

Warnings: Ignores the fact that Sirius died in the 5th book, completely ignores books 6 and 7. Also, male/male pairings, incest, and later MPreg.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own any of the characters of Harry Potter. They all belong to the talented Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I've just decided to play with them for a bit.

-Thoughts-

{Parseltongue}

[Talking with familiar]

Chapter 1.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was bathed in the sun's morning rays. Students were slowly crawling out of their beds or attempting to get some more sleep before the hectic day began. Currently, in the Head Boy and Head Girl's room, life was slowly stirring. Light from the windows shined on the light blue walls of the main room, waking up a portrait of a beautiful fairy. Her hair was long and colored silver and bright crème colored eyes slowly opened.

Her name was Marina the Protector. She had been the guardian of the Head Boy and Girl's room since Hogwarts started and she even had a portrait in Albus' office. She looked around the common room, taking in the dark wood walls that were covered with silver and white tapestries. Dull gold couches and matching chairs surrounded the black marble fireplace and the coffee table.

A pale hand reached up and she brushed back her hair from her face, listening before she stood from her throne and walked out of the portrait, heading into the larger one that served as the door to the entrance of the dorm.

Up the spiral stairs were two doors, each leading to the bedrooms belonging to Head Boy and Head Girl. The inside of the Head Boy's dorm was done in deep red and dark blue. The Head Girl's room was done in crème and silver. Currently, both were still asleep as it was only five in the morning.

The Head Boy's room had a low bookshelf that was filled to the brim with books on Defense Against the Dark Art's, Potions, Charms, and just about everything else that was studied in Hogwarts. A desk was shoved underneath one of the large windows, and an owl perch was near the desk. The perch was occupied by a beautiful Snowy Owl with bright, intelligent, amber eyes. The owls name is Hedwig, and currently she was looking towards the four poster bed with worried eyes.

A young man of the age of 17 tossed and turned in his bed. Shaggy black hair with deep crimson streaks hid the man's face. Suddenly, the man bolted up, wide emerald eyes which held hazel flecks darted around the room. Hedwig hooted softly and jumped off of her perch, soaring over to the man and settling down in front of him on the bed.

"Hedwig…did I wake you up?"The man asked, his voice husky from his sleep.

Hedwig hooted softly and closed her eyes in happiness as tanned fingers brushed over her feathers. The man sighed and reached over to the bedside table, his fingers enclosing around a vial of a silver potion. He brought it over and uncorked it, drinking it down with a shiver. Hedwig flew up and landed on his shoulder as he threw the blankets off of his legs and stood up.

Black, moving flames, trailed along the man's body. They started around his neck and trailed down his arms, ending around his wrists. They also trailed down his back and legs, ending at his ankles. He walked over to a gold and white trunk that sat at the foot of his bed, the initials: H.J.P. standing out in emerald lettering.

A soft knock came at the door which led down the commons, making the man pause and summon his wand which was on the bedside table. Hedwig hooted and nipped his ear in a scolding manner, making him curse softly before he unlocked his door. The door opened and revealed a young woman, also the age of 17, with long wavy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry, are you alright?"She asked, walking into the room and over to the man.

"Yes Hermione, I'm fine."Harry James Potter said, smiling as Hermione walked over to him and looked up at him.

Hermione Jane Granger was one of Harry's oldest and closest friends. She had been with him throughout the entire war, helping him and keeping him sane. She had helped him when their friend, Ron Weasley, abandoned them a week before the final battle against the former Dark Lord, Voldemort. Hermione had been there when Harry had been dragged off of the battle grounds, barely alive. She had been one of the few who had stuck by his side through the almost full year; it had taken him to heal from his wounds.

"What are you doing up so early?"Harry asked, kneeling slowly in front of his trunk and unlocking one of the three locks and opening the lid.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore."Hermione said, her voice holding a note of sadness which Harry instantly picked up on.

Hermione had lost both her mother and father during the war due to a Death Eater raid on her home town. Harry, his godfather Sirius Black, and their old professor and mentor, Remus Lupin, had been there to help her lay her parent's to rest. Harry and Hermione's bond had only strengthened after the accident.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Harry asked, digging through his trunk for something to wear.

"Not right now. You should go shower and get dressed."Hermione said, walking over to the bed and flicking her wand, the covers straightening on their own.

Harry stood up with his clothing in his arms, looking Hermione over. She was a beautiful young woman, standing at 5'7" with graceful features. She wore a white silk shirt, a black skirt, stockings, black shoes and her Gryffindor robe. Harry was constantly glaring at many of the male students now since they couldn't seem to keep their eyes away from Hermione and he was fiercely protective of Hermione since he saw her as family.

Hermione was also looking Harry over. Scars from both the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives and the many scars he had gotten from the war marred his body. However, many of them were covered by the black flames that covered his skin. Hermione had asked Harry where he had gotten the markings since he had appeared at Hogwarts with them at the start of the year. Harry had told her that they were a part of his inheritance which he had come into.

Headmaster Dumbledore had explained to both of them that, because of the sheer amount of power Harry had come into, his magic had to find another way to show itself, thus the flames. Hermione had been shocked because Harry had displayed a lot of power before his inheritance during the final battle. It amazed her that someone could be so powerful and yet not want said power.

Hermione blinked and watched as Harry walked through another door which led to his bathroom. She sighed softly and smoothed her hands over her skirt, smiling as she heard a soft meow. She looked over at the door and chuckled as her cat, Crookshanks, walked into the room and padded over to her, rubbing against her legs while purring loudly.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry smiled softly as he walked out of his bathroom. Hermione was lightly dozing on his bed, curled up on her side with her arms wrapped around Crookshanks who was still purring. Harry shook his head and walked over, sitting down beside Hermione and running his hand gently, through her hair. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked and looked at Harry, taking in his appearance.

Harry was dressed in a dark red, silk shirt, black jeans which had three belts strung around his waist, black and silver dragon-hide boots, and his robe. Hermione freely admitted that Harry was ruggedly handsome. His eyes were dark and haunted with all that he had gone through. A scar went from between his eyebrows, across his right eye and ended in the middle of his cheek. It had been a narrow fight that could have ended with Harry losing the sight in his right eye, but thanks to good reflexes, Harry had managed to get away.

Harry helped Hermione off of the bed and walked over to his desk, sorting through his papers and getting what he needed for the day and putting them in his bag which was beside his desk. Hedwig had returned to her perch and had her head tucked underneath her wing so she could get some much needed sleep.

"We'll be early but at least it'll give us time to get ready and so we can eat in peace."Hermione said, following Harry out of the room and down into the common room.

"Hermione…what do you think I should do about Ginny?"Harry asked, stopping by their desks as Hermione turned to look at him.

Harry had been dating Ginny Weasley for almost a year, and honestly it was easy to see that she only saw Harry Potter the savior and not who Harry really was. Hermione sighed softly and walked over so she stood in front of Harry, looking up at him.

"I think you should follow your heart. The Ball is in a month so you have time to let her down gently and find someone to go with. The ball is also another chance to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort. Since the eve of the day you defeated him is coming soon."Hermione said, watching as Harry winced.

Hermione knew that Harry hated that he had to kill someone, even if said person had killed so many. Harry and Dumbledore had spent months during the summer before Harry's 6th year training. Harry had learned all about Voldemort's past, which made him see how similar they were. During the final battle, Harry fought Voldemort on a hill on the grounds of Hogwarts, the last place that had held up against Voldemort.

Both wizards had gained respect for each other, both knowing that they were equally matched in magic and will. Their more recent battles against each other had been done as a test of strength and how the other had advanced. The final battle was the last test, and one that Harry had nearly lost. However, in the end he had managed to defeat Voldemort and had been able to forgive the other wizard for everything he had done. He understood Voldemort's past, and accepted the factors that had turned the man to madness.

"Hermione, do you have anyone to go with for the ball?"Harry asked, making Hermione blink and blush heavily.

"W-Well…n-no I don't…I was just thinking of hanging around near the tables."Hermione said, her cheeks bright red as Harry smiled at her.

"Well, Miss. Hermione Granger, would you care to join me to the ball?"Harry asked, grinning as Hermione lightly slapped his arm as she giggled.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I would be honored to accompany you to the ball."Hermione said, laughing at Harry's goofy grin.

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, letting her pin his badge to his chest since they had their duties to do later that night. They talked softly about their classes and what they still needed to do before they graduated as they walked out of the common room. Marina smiled and waved as they walked away, her eyes glittering with happiness.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry looked around as he piled food onto his plate, taking note of who was already in the Great Hall. Most of the professors were up at the Head Table, and there were a few students scattered among the Hall. Harry smiled when he saw a few Ravenclaw's were sitting with the Slytherin's, glad that since the war started picking up, the hostilities between the houses had been demolished.

"Harry, you need to eat more…"Hermione said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts and made him look down at his plate.

"I have enough."Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

Harry shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a shrunken case. He resized it and Hermione blinked when she saw that it was filled with at least eight vials of Nutrient Potions. Hermione knew little about Harry's life at the Dursley's only that they never really gave him enough to eat and he returned to school with new scars each year. She had asked him many times what happened, but he simply told her that he was fine and that he would tell her when they graduated.

"You already took your other potion?"Hermione asked, watching as Harry drank one of the potions.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey said that I will have to keep it up for a few more months then I need to have another test."Harry said, already looking forward to finally being off of the potion.

During the final battle, after he killed Voldemort, Harry had been stabbed by a Death Eater that had gotten close enough when he had been fighting against Severus Snape. The blade had been laced with a fast acting poison and Harry had fallen to the ground as soon as the blade pierced his skin. He had been rushed to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey along with Healers rushed to save his life. Even though it was nearly a year later, Harry was still feeling the effects.

Hermione watched as Harry started eating, smiling softly when she saw that he added a few more things onto his plate. They ate in silence, soon joined by Neville and the rest of their house. Harry blinked when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, sighing as he turned his head and saw Ginny walking towards him with Ron farther behind her. Ron scowled lightly and sat down on the other end of the table, though Ginny walked over and sat down between Harry and Hermione.

"Morning Ginny."Harry said, fighting back a wince as the younger teen leaned against him.

"Hi Harry. I was thinking that we could go to Hogsmeade today so we could get a few more things for the ball."Ginny said, piling things onto her plate.

"I'm busy today Gin. I have classes like the others then I have my duties later tonight."Harry said, glancing at Hermione over Ginny's head.

Ginny scowled lightly, brushing her fiery red hair away from her face. Brown eyes stared down at her plate as she ate. Harry had been rather distant from her since he had recovered and gotten out of the Hospital Wing. She hoped that it was just because Harry needed some more time to himself and then things would go back to normal.

"Hey, Ginny…can we talk somewhere more private?"Harry asked, Ginny looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Sure Harry."She said, looking back down at her plate and quickly finishing her breakfast.

Harry allowed Ginny to go ahead of him, glancing at Hermione who smiled softly. He soon left the Great Hall, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her down one of the many halls. Harry soon found an empty, unused classroom and opened the door, pulling Ginny inside and casting a silencing spell.

"What did you want to talk about?"Ginny asked, leaning against one of the desks.

"Look…Ginny I know that we've been together for a while."Harry said, Ginny frowning as she stared at him.

"It's just…I've changed since the Final Battle, and I need someone who can see the real me. I know you love Harry Potter, but you've never really been in love with me."Harry said, Ginny's eyes widening as she stood upright.

"Harry…"She said, her voice soft as Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think we should break up, Ginny."Harry said, his voice low as Ginny's eyes started watering.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Why?"Ginny asked, her voice hardly above a whisper as Harry sat down on the top of a desk.

"I just can't handle things right now. You were never there for me when I was in the Hospital Wing. Not only that, but you even sided with Ron when he betrayed Hermione and I!"Harry said, his eyes flashing as Ginny frowned.

"So what you're saying is that because I was helping my brother through his problems and helping him get over what you two did to him, you're breaking up with me?"She said, her voice rising in anger as Harry looked at her.

"What we did to him! He's the one who was constantly yelling at Hermione and I about dating behind his back. He accused us of dating behind his back even though I was with you. He was using us to gain more standing in society."Harry said, his voice slowly rising as his eyes flashed.

"So that's the only reason why you're breaking up with me?"Ginny demanded, her eyes narrowing as Harry shook his head and closed his eyes.

"No, that's not all. Look Ginny, I'm sorry alright. I really did care about you and I thought that what I was feeling for you was love, but I've realized that I don't love you. I see you more as a younger sister than a girlfriend. Everyone was saying on how perfect we would be for each other because you look so much like my mum and I look like my dad. But the thing is, I'm not like my dad. I'm my own person and I know that I don't love you anymore."Harry said, blinking when he saw how close Ginny was to him.

Harry's eyes widened when Ginny raised her hand and brought it down across his cheek. His head snapped to the side from the force of the hit, a bright red handprint showing on his cheek. Tears glittered in Ginny's eyes, even as she glared at Harry.

"You'll soon see that there is hardly anyone who could love you like I can. You're scarred and jaded Harry, who would want to deal with a broken hero? I've dealt with your night-terrors, your paranoia, and you even pushing me away countless times. Not many could deal with that. You'll regret breaking up with me Harry Potter!"She snarled, whirling around and hurrying out of the room.

Harry blinked slowly as he turned his head, his eyes blank. He closed his eyes slowly and sank down to the floor, bringing his knees up against his chest. Her words had hit deep, had struck his true fear. Even though it was almost a complete year after Harry defeated Voldemort, he was still haunted by images of the final battle. The screams of his friends dying and the sight of their dead bodies filled his mind at night.

He had tried Dreamless Sleep potions, but they didn't work. Madam Pomfrey had tried nearly everything that she could without doing more harm than good. Ever since Harry had run into Voldemort in his 1st year, his eyes got darker and more haunted year after year. The night-terrors started after his 4th year when Cedric had been killed, and his 5th year had been worse when he had been forced to take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. Dumbledore had finally seen what was going on and had taken over his lessons, but it didn't do much of a difference.

Harry had still gone to the Ministry and the result had been the near death of his godfather Sirius Black. However, with a well placed spell, Harry had been able to save Sirius from Bellatrix's curse. Since then, Harry had pushed himself harder in learning how to block his mind. With the help of Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore, he had finally learned how to block his mind fully.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his knees, his shoulders shaking as he started crying softly. He didn't pay attention as the door opened, nor did he look up as someone crouched down beside him. Hermione frowned softly, glancing as Luna Lovegood, one of their best friends, knelt beside Harry as well.

"What did she say Harry?"Luna asked, her airy voice filled with concern as Harry leaned against Hermione.

Harry shook his head, his hair hiding his face as Hermione pulled him closer. Luna frowned, her clear blue eyes filled with emotion. She hated that Ginny reduced Harry to this state, and it made her want to do something to the other girl. Luna blinked and looked at Harry, watching as he hid his face against Hermione's neck. She reached over and hand a hand through Harry's hair, smiling as his sob's slowly calmed down.

"It'll be alright Harry. You're free now."Luna said, Hermione smiling softly at her as the two met each other's eyes.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry and Hermione walked through the hall's heading to the Potions classroom. It was half an hour after Harry had broken up with Ginny, and he finally had better control over his emotions. He had been able to calm down and told Hermione and Luna what Ginny had said to him. Both witches had been hard-pressed not to track Ginny down and hex her for what she had said to Harry.

They had assured Harry that he would find someone that could protect him and accept him for who he was and not for his fame and name. They told him that the scars left from the war and the night-terrors would pass and the person he fell in love with would be able to help him through.

"Here, before we go into the classroom I'll get rid of the streaks on your cheeks. Professor LionHeart will be worried."Hermione said, pausing as they came to the staircase that would take them to the dungeons.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Hermione's magic wash over him, smiling and thanking her softly. Sophia LionHeart had taken over the Potions Class after it became known that Severus Snape was actually with Voldemort and had been feeding him information about the Order. Ever since Sophia had taken over the class, student grades increased and there were even less accidents than ever.

Sophia actually cared about her students, and even though she was now the Head of Slytherin, she didn't favor her own house. She treated everyone the same and offered extra help to all her students. She had taken over in the beginning of Harry and Hermione's 6th year, and since then, Harry was now one of the top students in his class along with Hermione.

Harry smiled and followed Hermione down the stairs, remaining quiet as they walked down another hall and finally came to the classroom. They sat down and looked at the board, neither of them talking as the room filled with more students. Sophia sat behind her desk, her long blonde tied back with a leather strap while her hazel eyes swept over everyone quickly.

Soon the lesson started and everyone worked silently as Sophia walked among them, helping where it was needed. The lesson passed quickly without any accidents, and soon they were heading to their next lesson. The day passed quickly, with very little excitement save for a few fights between some of the 7th years over a date or two.

Soon Harry and Hermione headed up to their dorm to complete their homework, what very little they were given, and to get ready for their patrols. Crookshanks meowed loudly as they walked through the door, trotting over to Hermione and winding between her legs.

[Next time, don't leave me in here!]Crookshanks said, his voice echoing through Hermione's mind.

"Sorry Crookshanks."Hermione said, bending down and picking up her familiar.

It was commonly known that if a bond between a Witch/Wizard and their familiar is strong enough, then they can communicate with each other. Hedwig flew over, landing on Harry's shoulder and nipping his ear lightly. He smiled and reached up, stroking her feathers lightly as she told him about her day. Harry and Hermione conversed with their familiars as they sat down at their desks, pulling out their homework and getting started on it.

Hermione asked questions about Defense and Herbology while Harry asked about Transfiguration and some about Potions. Over all, they managed to complete all of their homework without too much trouble, completing it in about an hour and a half.

"Come on, we'd better make our rounds."Hermione said, standing up as Harry packed away his things.

"Alright, Hedwig, do you want to come with us?"Harry asked, smiling as Hedwig agreed and clutched onto his shoulder as he stood.

Harry smiled and walked over to Hermione, taking her hand and leading her out of the common room. Crookshanks followed after them, keeping beside Hermione as they all walked down the hall. Harry smiled faintly and bumped into Hermione, chuckling as she looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She bumped Harry as well, squealing as he made to grab her. She took off down the hall, Crookshanks following behind her as Harry laughed and chased after Hermione, Hedwig jumping off of his shoulder flying beside him.

Harry soon caught up with Hermione and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and laughing as she squealed and laughed. They smiled and after Harry set Hermione down, they finally started on their patrols, separating so they could cover more grounds and see how the Prefects were doing.

-xxxxxxxx-

The next day started off just fine. Harry and Hermione didn't have any problems with their morning classes, even though they had passed Ginny many times in the halls. Every time Ginny saw them she scowled and turned the other way, even if it meant that it would take her longer to get to her next class. However at lunch, both of them had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Harry and Hermione just sat down and were putting food onto their plate when Ron stormed into the Great Hall. Everyone watched with wonder and worry as Ron stormed over to Harry and Hermione, said duo looked up and frowned. Harry stood up, knowing what was going to happen and what this was about. However, he grunted as Ron suddenly punched him in the gut, the professors standing as the other students cried out and backed away.

"How could you break Ginny's heart? She loved you damn it!"Ron screamed, throwing another punch but Harry dodged easily.

"I told her why! I don't love her Ron!"Harry said, dodging another punch and sidestepping as Ron charged at him.

Albus frowned and raised his wand, a bang ringing through the air as cords wrapped around Ron and caused him to fall. The students looked up as their Headmaster walked down from the Head Table; Madam Pomfrey hurried forward and looked Harry over. Ron looked up with fear as Albus levitated him so he was eye level, watching as the normally twinkling blue eyes looked at him with anger and disappointment.

"You will come with me. Poppy, make sure Harry is alright. The rest of you, please continue with your meal."Albus said, flicking his wand and levitating Ron alongside him as he walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry held still as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him, wincing slightly as she prodded the area where Ron had hit. He blinked as she shoved a potion in front of him, raising an eyebrow at the Matron but none the less he accepted the vial and drank down the potion.

"The pain and bruise should go away in an hour or so. If it doesn't, well you know where to find me."She said, smiling as Harry nodded his head and sat back down.

Harry smiled softly as Hermione started fussing over him as soon as he sat down, chuckling lightly as she expressed her anger and dislike for Ron. Luna and a few of his other friends hurried over, asking him what happened and why Ron had attacked him like that. They weren't surprised when Harry told them that he did indeed break it off with Ginny.

Harry and Hermione easily and quickly finished their lunch and headed out of the hall. They both had a free period after lunch, and they were simply going to go outside to relax. Harry blinked in the strong sunlight, smiling as the smell of the flowers from the greenhouses drifted over to him and filled his senses. Hermione beamed and took Harry's hand, pulling him into a run as they headed towards the Lake. Harry laughed as he hurried after Hermione, his eyes dancing as she pulled him underneath a large willow tree.

Hermione smiled and set her bag down, pulling off her shoes and stockings as Harry conjured up a blanket and laid it out on the grass. Hermione walked towards the lake, smiling as she stepped in up to her knees. She sighed as the cool water lapped at her legs, turning to face Harry as the man sat down on the blanket.

She watched as Harry pulled out a thick sketch pad, which made her smile. She found out about Harry's talent for drawing in their first year when she woke up in the middle of the night and headed down the common room. Harry had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fire with a few lose papers with different sketches drawn on them. Hermione woke him up and asked him about the drawings. That was the first time she got some clue that his life with the Dursley's wasn't right.

Since then, she bought him more sketch pads and even kits filled with different drawing tools. Harry's eyes always lit up when he got more sketch pads and tool kits and it filled her with happiness to see the childish delight that appeared on his face. Hermione lightly shook her head and walked out of the lake, spelling her legs dry as she walked over to the blanket and sat down beside Harry.

"Hey, Harry…"She said, her voice soft as she watched Harry draw.

"Yeah Hermione?"Harry asked, looking up from his drawing and noticing the thoughtful look on her face.

"I know that you broke up with Ginny because you don't love her anymore…but is that all?"Hermione asked, watching as Harry's eyes showed shock and slight fear.

Instantly she knew that she had found something out that Harry hadn't wanted anyone to know about. She watched as Harry's hands shook as he set his sketch pad and pencil down, her own hands reaching out to take his. Harry closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, Hermione watching him with worry as he opened his eyes again and they held unshed tears.

"…I didn't mean to fall in love."Harry said, his voice soft as Hermione pulled his hands into her lap.

"Harry, most of the time people don't plan on falling in love with another person. Remember when Sirius and Remus told you how Lily hated James until he was in his 6th year? I'm sure that she didn't plan on falling in love with him."Hermione said, smiling as Harry chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, but at least they fell in love with someone their own age."He said, making Hermione instantly think of people who were older than they were since she knew Harry wasn't interested in someone younger.

"Who are you in love with Harry?"She asked, her voice gentle as she looked at the older wizard.

"R-Remus."Harry said, tears falling down his cheeks as Hermione looked at him with mild surprise.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered all the times she caught Harry sneaking glances at the werewolf over the summers when they went to Grimmauld Place to help Sirius renovate the place and simply to stay with him and Remus. She smiled when she remembered all the chances Harry took to spend time with Remus and now she understood.

She understood how easily Harry could fall in love with Remus. Remus was kind, gentle, very intelligent, and was always willing to protect Harry when the younger man needed it. Hermione knew that Harry had woken up countless nights with night-terrors and had gone to the kitchen. She also remembered waking up and peaking out her door, only to watch as Remus and Sirius walked down the hall, Harry asleep in Remus' arms.

Hermione smiled gently as she pulled Harry into her lap, cradling him much like a mother would with her child as Harry cried. She whispered to him, telling him that there was still hope and to never give up. She knew that Harry was worried about Remus rejecting him, even more so now that she found out that he loved the werewolf.

Hermione closed her eyes as she held Harry, listening as he told her when he had fallen in love with the older man and how he tried to ignore his feelings. She gently carded a hand through Harry's hair, offering what advice she could think of to help Harry calm down and see that it was alright for him to be in love with another man. She knew that the muggle world didn't accept same sex couples, but she also knew that the Wizarding World was more accepting of it. Hermione had found books about same sex couples, and even learned that some wizards were powerful enough to have children on their own while others used the help of a potion.

Harry finally calmed down and scooted off of Hermione's lap, leaning back against the trunk of the willow tree. They talked softly about what they would do until the ball. After the ball, they had a week until they officially graduated from Hogwarts. Harry had already talked to Madam Pomfrey about becoming her apprentice, which hadn't surprised Hermione but had shocked many others.

Nearly everyone who didn't know Harry on a personal level thought that he would become an Auror as soon as he could. They figured that because he had defeated Voldemort, he would want to fight and capture the rest of the Death Eaters and other Dark Wizards the rest of his life. But those close to him knew that Harry wanted to help heal others. He figured that he had enough fighting to last a lifetime, which was a long time since wizards and witches lived a lot longer than normal muggles.

"Come on Harry, we'd better get going. Our break ends in five minutes."Hermione said, standing up after pulling on her stockings and shoes.

Harry nodded and stood, having put his things back into his bag. He banished the blanket and took Hermione's hand, leading her back up to the castle. They hurried up the stairs to Transfiguration, claiming their seats quickly. Soon the class started and everyone was busy finishing their final transfigurations, making a large piece of furniture turn into a small animal.

The rest of the day passed quickly, both of them having to stay up late to head to Astronomy before they could finally go back to their common room to get some sleep. Harry groaned as he pulled off his shirt and jeans, nearly falling onto his bed before he could pull on sweat pants. Hedwig stood on the windowsill, looking at him to make sure he got into bed before she went hunting.

Harry sluggishly pulled on his black sweat pants, collapsing onto his bed and pulling the covers over his body. Hedwig hooted softly and turned, taking off for her hunt. Harry slept soundly not even waking as his door opened and Hermione walked into his room. She quietly closed the door after letting Crookshanks into the room and padded over to Harry's bed silently. She carefully slid underneath the blankets and curled up next to Harry, her back pressed against his.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry slowly opened his eyes, yawning widely as he woke up. He froze when he felt something heavy on his chest, making him tense up. He looked down and blinked in surprise when he saw Hermione's head resting on his chest, making him wonder when she had come into his room. A low meow made Harry looked to his left towards the window and his desk. He blinked when he saw Crookshanks sunning himself on top of his desk, raising an eyebrow at the cat.

[They were already here when I came back from my hunt.]Hedwig said, her gentle voice soothing Harry as he looked at the Snowy Owl who was perched on the desk chair.

Harry smiled softly and looked down at Hermione, running a hand through her hair. A soft sound coming from Hermione's lips made him pull his hand back as she lifted her head and looked around with bleary eyes. She blinked a few times before she looked up at Harry, smiling at him.

"Night-terror?"Harry asked, watching as Hermione sat up and nodded her head.

"Yeah, after that I couldn't get to sleep so I came here."She said, standing up and stretching as Harry hummed in understanding and reached over to drink his potion.

Hermione and Crookshanks disappeared to their own room to get showered and dressed as Harry stood and flicked his wand, making his bed. He walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day, knowing that there was little time left until they would be leaving. Minutes later Harry walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist; his hair was damp and hung slightly past his shoulders as he walked towards his trunk.

He soon dressed in blue jeans, a deep green shirt, his tie, socks, and his robe. He slid his shoes on and grabbed his bag, telling Hedwig goodbye and heading down to the common room. He blinked and looked up when he heard a soft humming. He smiled when he saw Marina sitting on her throne in her painting.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you?"She asked, her eyes gentle and kind as Harry walked over so he could see her better.

"I'm alright, dreading and looking forward to graduating at the same time."Harry said, Marina nodding her head in understanding.

"This was the place where your life started. It's only understandable that you will miss it. Of course, you can always come back too."She said, Harry nodding his head in agreement.

Harry turned around as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, smiling as Hermione walked down and beamed at him. Hermione smiled and talked to Marina, asking her if she would remain the protector of the room even when they were gone. Marina told them that she had always been the protector of the dorm, ever since the school was opened and that is how it would remain. She was saddened that Harry and Hermione were leaving, but at the same time she was happy for them and proud of them.

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and headed out of the room, knowing that it would be another busy day. Sure enough, at breakfast people kept coming up to Harry and asking them what he would be doing after school. For the most part he kept silent, though when his good friends asked when he would start his apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey, he answered. Harry informed them that he was going to take about seven months for a break before starting his work.

"You'll also need to work as a healer for St. Mungo's."Hermione said, Harry nodding his head as he finished his breakfast.

"Come on, let's get going."Harry said, standing up and gathering his bag.

Hermione nodded her head and stood, though she frowned when she saw a slight limp in Harry's left leg. She looked at him with worried eyes, though she couldn't detect any discomfort in his gaze, even when he started walking. She reminded herself to talk about it with Madam Pomfrey later if the limp continued throughout the day. Hermione picked up her bag and hurried after Harry, smiling as she caught up with him and they headed to class.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

-Cheers- There you have it everyone! The re-edited first chapter of True Love At Last! As I wrote this chapter, so many new ideas kept entering my mind for this story, so I've slowly been feeding new ideas into it. Like I said before, I am keeping the general idea and if you remember the very first, original chapter of this, it was much shorter and choppier. But hopefully I've made it easier for everyone to read since I've added length and detail to it. The second chapter will be up very shortly so please, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

-Smiles- Here's the second chapter everyone! Like I said, it's up much quicker than normal. Truthfully, all the chapters for this story are done, but I'm putting them up every few days so others can have time to read and don't get a huge flood of e-mails for those who have added me to their alert list. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I had editing and adding to it.

Pairings: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, Arthur/Molly, Bill/Fleur, Charlie Weasley/Luna, Fred/George. Past: Harry/Ginny.

Warnings: Ignores the fact that Sirius died in the 5th book, completely ignores books 6 and 7. Also, male/male pairings, incest, and later MPreg.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own any of the characters of Harry Potter. They all belong to the talented Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I've just decided to play with them for a bit.

-Thoughts-

{Parseltongue}

[Talking with familiar]

Chapter 2.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The month quickly passed in a flurry of activity and drama. Now that it was known that Harry was single, all of the girls in the school who weren't committed in a relationship were attempting to gain the favor Harry. He had repeatedly told, what seemed like every girl in the school, that he wasn't interested in a relationship so quickly after ending one and that he did have a date to the ball. Hermione often found Harry hiding from girls in the Room of Requirement and joined him. Luna managed to chase them down and join them.

Hermione meanwhile, was pushing herself farther away from Ron since she saw him a lot more as it got closer to the ball. She knew that he was still interested in her, even though she had already turned him down when he was still friends with her and Harry. She knew that, come the ball, everyone would be surprised to see her and Harry dancing together.

"Hermione, you're spacing out."Luna said, her voice bringing Hermione back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Luna."Hermione said, going back to styling Luna's hair for the ball.

It was the night of the ball and Luna had decided to join Hermione for getting ready. Hermione's hair was pulled back and in a thick braid which had a deep blue ribbon intertwined with her hair. She was only dressed in a towel since she had just gotten out of the shower when Luna showed up and offered to style her hair.

"So, are you happy Harry asked you to the ball?"Luna asked, her eyes closed as Hermione paused but resumed putting the other girl's hair up.

"Yes, he's a good friend and I'm glad that he's comfortable enough with me."Hermione said, smiling as Luna nodded her head slightly.

"I hope to find someone to dance with when I'm there. I wasn't asked, but I'm going anyway."Luna said, making Hermione smile and chuckle lightly.

"I'm sure Harry will dance with you."She said, setting the brush and extra ties on her bed as Luna opened her eyes and smiled.

"That would be nice."Luna said, standing up and walking over to a silver and black dress that was spread next to a light blue one.

Hermione shook her head lightly as Luna undressed before carefully pulling the silver and black dress over her head. She undid the towel and got dressed herself, sighing as she slipped the light blue dress on. Luna walked behind her and carefully zipped the dress up, smiling brightly as she took in Hermione's appearance. Hermione's dress was ankle length, with a slit going up her right side and stopped at the top of her thigh.

Luna's dress was similar in style, though it didn't have a cut up to her thigh. The bodice was decorated with white and deep blue beaded swirls. They both sat down and pulled on their heels, Crookshanks watching them with bright eyes. He purred as Luna stood and walked over, stroking his head as Hermione walked over to a small vanity and picked up a perfume bottle.

"I hope the ball will go over without any drama."Hermione said, Luna nodding her head in agreement.

"I know, Harry and you have had enough drama for awhile."She said, smiling as she put on her bottle cap necklace and radish earrings, which made Hermione chuckle faintly.

They finally finished getting ready and both said goodbye to Crookshanks. Hermione and Luna laughed and talked as they walked out of the room and down the stairs. They both looked down when they heard a soft cough, smiling brightly when they saw Harry beaming up at them from the foot of the stair case. Harry wore dress robes of a very deep, forest green with deep blue trim. He smiled and stepped back, letting the girls walk down the stairs and stand next to him.

At 6'0" tall, Harry easily towered over both women. While Hermione was taller than Luna, who was 5'5", she still felt very small next to Harry. Harry looked both of them over, taking their hands and twirling them slowly.

"Bloody Hell, and here I thought that you two couldn't get any more beautiful."He breathed, making a blush appear on their cheeks.

"You're one to talk Harry, you clean up very nicely."Luna said, making Harry chuckle softly.

He extended his arms and smiled as they each took an arm. Together, all three of them walked out of the common room and down the stairs towards the Great Hall. They talked about what they were going to do after they graduated and where they were going to stay. Luna was planning on going traveling with her father for a few months, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do as a career. Harry and Hermione both suggested she go into Divination since she was a Seer, but she just shrugged, telling them that it would be too simple since she could already see the future.

Harry and Hermione had found out about Luna's gift in their 6th year when Luna warned them and the entire Order of the Phoenix of the date of the final battle. She had warned them of the attack on Hogwarts and told them that if they didn't prepare then the school would fall underneath Voldemort's attack. Albus had acted quickly, strengthening the wards around the castle and getting the younger students out of the school and getting them and their families to a safe location until the battle ended.

Madam Pomfrey had gone to St. Mungo's and warned the hospital of the coming attack, which meant that many healers flooded to Hogwarts and turned the Great Hall into a healing wing for the injured. Student's years 5 through 7 were trained harder and longer for the coming battle. Vampires, werewolves and other creatures that sided with the Light flocked to the school, occupying the forest.

Sure enough, Luna's vision came true, though everyone in the castle was prepared and thus they won the war. Ever since then, people who knew about Luna's gift, aka the Order and her closest friends, took her words to heart and went the extra mile to try and understand what she was talking about.

Harry, Hermione and Luna stopped when they got to the Entrance Hall, watching as students walked around and met up with their dates. Lavender Brown was attached to Ron's arm while Ginny was standing next to a boy none of the trio knew by name; simply that he was a Hufflepuff.

"Remember Harry, we have to open the ball after dinner like you had to for the Tri-Wizard Cup."Hermione muttered, Harry nodding his head as Luna smiled softly.

-xxxxxxxx-

Once inside the Great Hall, all the students were stunned by the change that had taken place in the room. All of the house banners hung from the walls, while the Hogwarts School Crest hung behind the professor's table. Beautiful cherry trees magically blossomed in the corners of room, their soft pink and white petals floating and drifting through the room. The middle of the room had been turned into a large dance floor while tables that could seat four people were on the left side of the room. The right side of the room held a large buffet table which was currently empty.

Students from years 6 and 7 slowly filtered into the room, looking around with awed eyes and smiles. A clear, starry night sky shown on the ceiling, a mirror to the night sky outside. The glass doors, which led out to the back gardens, were thrown open to catch the warm breeze.

"Oh my!"Hermione gasped, looking around with wide eyes.

"The professors really out did themselves."Harry muttered, smiling as he spotted Headmaster Dumbledore walked among the crowd.

They walked farther into the room and smiled when they saw Neville who was with Padma Patil. Neville had matured and grown stronger in both power and personality as he got older and went through training for the war. He had also grown close to Harry, Hermione and Luna and was one of the few students who knew of Luna's status as a Seer. Padma smiled and talked with Luna and Hermione as Neville and Harry talked about meeting up during the summer.

Neville was going to be apprenticing under Professor Sprout during the summer and planned to take over when she finally retired. Harry was eager to see Neville and hang out with him during the school year since they would also be seeing more of each other during their apprenticeships.

"Harry!"Two voices shouted, making Harry look around with confusion before he was pulled against two strong chests.

Harry blinked and stepped back, looking into the sparking, deep blue eyes of Fred and George Weasley. Both were dressed in deep blue dress robes with dark red trim and both were grinning from ear to ear. Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what the twins were doing at the school. Yes, he knew that parents and friends who had already graduated could come to the dance, but he wondered what brought the twins since he knew that they were busy with their joke shop.

"What are you two doing here?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips as he looked from one to the other.

"Young Harry! Is that any way to act when seeing your dear friends?"Fred asked, acting hurt as he staggered as though wounded by Harry's question and tone.

"Really! Can't we just come over for the dance and see our favorite brother?"George asked, fluttering his eyes at Harry.

"No. Now what did Sirius want you to do?"Harry asked, knowing that Sirius and Remus often used the twins as their delivery guys.

"He wanted us to see when you and Hermione were going to come to Grimmauld Place."George said, Fred nodding his head as he looked at Harry sheepishly.

"I told him, I'm going to go to the Dursley's first then we'll be apparating to the house."Harry said, Hermione and Luna joining him.

Fred and George looked at each other with worry, knowing how mean the Dursley's were. They talked with Harry, Hermione and Luna for awhile longer before they went to take their seats. Harry looked around and raised an eyebrow when he saw Albus gesturing for him to come up to the Head Table. Harry looked to the left of the Headmaster and saw that there were three open seats. He smiled and grabbed Luna and Hermione's hands, pulling them with him up to the table.

"There you are Mr. Potter."Minerva said, smiling as Harry sat down along with Luna and Hermione.

Harry smiled and looked around, watching as the rest of the students started taking their seats. He knew that the other years were eating in their dorm rooms since they weren't allowed to attend the ball. Hermione was also looking out at the other students, blinking when she saw Ron and Ginny glaring at her and Harry. Luna frowned lightly and gently nudged Harry with her knee, nodding her head in the direction of the two youngest Weasley's.

Harry frowned and looked over at Ron and Ginny, raising an eyebrow when he met Ron's eyes. Ron flushed a deep red and looked down at his plate, Ginny scowling before she followed her brother's example. Harry shook his head and smiled tightly at Fred and George who were glaring at their brother and sister. Albus ordered his own meal and the rest of the students followed his example.

Harry and Luna were soon engaged in a debate about different potions, in which Professor LionHeart soon joined in once she overheard their conversation. Hermione talked with Albus and Minerva about different spells and what was going to happen to the Wizarding World now that the war was over.

"I think we should open up orphanages for the children of Death Eaters. They shouldn't be blamed for something that their parent's have done. Along, with the children of creature parents who died in the war."Hermione said, smiling as Albus and Minerva looked interested.

They talked for awhile longer before everyone finished their dinners and the plates cleared away. Albus looked to Harry and raised an eyebrow at the wizard who he had come to consider his grandson. Harry took a shuddering breath and stood up, smiling as Luna and Hermione took his arms.

"We can do this."Luna said, smiling as her eyes swirled.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry walked the two women over to the dance floor, smiling as Luna remained near the edge of the polished floor while Harry led Hermione to the center. A stage magically appeared along with a band and they started to play a swift waltz. Harry smiled at Hermione, taking one of her hands in his while his other hand went to her waist. Soon they started to dance, using the entire dance floor as they did so.

Hermione chuckled as she spun away from Harry, coming to a graceful stop near the edge as Luna swept in and took over as Harry's partner. People smiled and watched as the dance continued. Harry glanced over as Albus and Minerva soon joined. The others there took that as an invitation and couples filled the dance floor.

Harry laughed and pulled Luna out of the crowd, easily finding Hermione and joining her by the refreshment tables. They grabbed a few Butterbeers and turned to watch the crowd of dancers, spotting many of their friends. Hermione smiled and pointed out Fred and George, all three of them laughing as the two brothers waltzed across the floor, other dancers giving them a wide dance space.

"I'm glad that Mrs. and Mr. Weasley are okay with them dating each other."Hermione said, Luna nodding her head as Harry smiled.

"I remember being there when they told Molly and Arthur; both of them were so scared they were shaking like leaves. But Molly just looked at them before pulling them into a huge hug."Harry said, smiling as Fred and George looked at each other.

"It didn't surprise many people. I thought it would since you don't hear that much on twin brothers falling for each other."Hermione said, blinking when Luna smiled and laughed softly.

"People often say that twins are two people but with one half of a soul. It's not talked about too much, but many times if twins are the same gender then they end up having feelings for each other at some point. It's just a matter of them acting on those feelings."The blonde said, Harry nodding his head as Hermione thought it over.

"But what about those twins who are the opposite gender or those of the same gender who end up marrying someone else?"Hermione asked, wanting to understand more about twins.

"Well, they may not feel any feelings above friends, but they still remain close. I know that twins often fight and argue, but they can't go more than a few weeks without at least talking to each other."Harry said, remembering when something had happened to Fred and George.

It had been when the war had started to really pick up. Muggleborns and 'Blood traitors' were disappearing quickly and the Order was in full force with trying to recover the missing people. It had been a busy night, Harry and Tonks had just gotten back from a mission when Fred came barreling through the fireplace, screaming for help and crying. Everyone in Grimmauld had sprinted to the man, asking him what was wrong.

xxxxFlash Back: Summer before Harry's 6th yearxxxx

Fred looked around with fear filled eyes, ignoring all of the Order members who were asking him what was wrong, including his parents. He spotted Harry and dove towards the teen, falling onto Harry and crying. Harry caught his friend and his eyes widened as images flashed through his mind. He saw George going out to get something from another shop and promised to come back, but even an hour later he didn't return.

"George's missing."Harry called, Molly and Arthur going white as sheets as everyone stood still and looked at Harry with shock.

Fred cried calling out Gorge's name as Harry knelt on the ground, holding onto his friend tightly as hatred burned in his eyes. Albus barked orders to the members, Molly and Arthur hurrying forward and picking Fred up. Harry looked at Albus, his eyes meeting the older wizards as words passed between them. Albus nodded, making Harry turn around and hurry to catch up with the others. He grabbed Kingsley, Tonks, Neville and Hermione, pulling them into a spare room which had been converted into a weapon's room.

"We're going to Diagon Alley. Tonks, you know how to track, right?"Harry asked, pulling on a light weight battle robe.

"Yeah, I can track magical signatures. Kingsley knows how to as well, but I'm better."She said, Harry nodding his head as they all got ready.

Soon, all of them hurried though the floo network, appearing in the twin's joke shop. Harry, Hermione and Neville all had glamour's so no one would spot them. Tonks, being a Metamorphmagus, had no problem changing her appearance. Kingsley had a glamour on as well, since it would be too easy for someone to spot him.

Tonks sighed as they appeared in the joke shop, closing her eyes as the others walked around to give her some space. Her magic hummed through her body, tapping in with the different magical signatures that were in the shop. She scowled since they were so many and it was hard to single out just one. Harry's magic was so powerful that it was calling to hers, but she blocked it out. Soon, bright blue eyes opened and she smirked, having found George's signature.

"I've got it."

Harry and the others walked back into the room, watching as Tonks' eyes closed before they opened again. They hurried outside, following her as she tracked George's signature. Soon they reached the Potion's shop, at which Tonks frowned and looked around, spotting a small entrance to a back alley.

"He was pulled in here, there's another signature with his, but I can't tell whose."She said, looking at the others.

"Can you pinpoint where Gorge was taken?"Harry asked, his voice hushed as he looked at the woman.

"Yes."She said, nodding her head as they all interlinked their fingers so she could apparate them.

xxxxEnd Flash Backxxxx

They had found George in an abandoned warehouse along with many other Light children and muggles. Several Death Eaters were there, and each of them were captured or killed. George hadn't allowed anyone but Harry to grab him and they had to wait until more Order members came to get everyone out of the building. As soon as George appeared in St. Mungo's, he was taken into a room to be looked at and healed.

The rest of his family soon appeared and Fred attached himself to his twin, and refused to move from his spot on the bed beside George. The Healers instead worked around Fred, managing to work around him and heal George.

"Harry, you alright?"Luna asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I was just thinking."Harry said, smiling gently as Hermione and Luna looked at him with worried eyes.

"Come on, Hermione. I wanna dance again."He said, Luna laughing as they set down their drinks and Harry pulled the brunette onto the dance floor again.

-xxxxxxxx-

Luna smiled as she danced with Neville, laughing as he talked to her about different things he had planned and about how silly a few of the people looked. They passed by Hermione and Harry, smiling at their friends as Harry twirled Hermione before sweeping her farther down the floor.

"I'm surprised that they're not together. It seems like they are from the way they act."Neville said, raising an eyebrow as Luna smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, to the untrained eye it seems like that. But I know that Harry and Hermione see each other only as brother and sister. They love each other, but not in that way."She said, smiling as she was spun.

"They have a lot of people fooled then. I heard Dean talking about how close Harry and Hermione were. Ron got pissed and stormed off, but he came back later that night to get some sleep."Neville said, looking around as they danced.

Harry and Hermione laughed as they got off the dance floor and walked over to the tables, accepting a Butterbeer from passing House Elves who were walking away carrying trays of drinks and food. Hermione sighed as she sat down, taking a deep drink from the bottle as Harry watched the dancing couples. He blinked when he saw Ginny and Ron glaring at him and Hermione.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble."He muttered, Hermione blinking before she saw that Ron and Ginny were walking towards them.

"Why can't you two just leave us alone?"Hermione asked, once Ron and Ginny were within earshot of them.

Ron scowled, hating that Hermione had always sided with Harry during their arguments and whenever they were trying to decide a plan of action when they were younger. Ginny huffed lightly when she saw how close Hermione was sitting to Harry, wishing to push the other witch off of her seat so she wouldn't be so close to Harry. She lightly shook her head and focused on Harry, her eyes narrowed.

"Here I wouldn't think you'd sink so low as to go out with Hermione. Whatever happened to her just being a friend?"Ginny asked, her voice icy as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Who said we were ever dating?"Harry asked, confusion and amusement in his voice as Ron sneered.

"Don't think we haven't noticed how closer you two have gotten. I've seen the way you two act around each other and even others notice."He said, scowling even more as Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Please, Ronald, Harry and I are not dating. We've never dated and you can ask Luna or anyone who is in the Order. Harry is like my brother, just like you had been."Hermione said, watching as Ron's face turned red.

"That's not what everyone else is saying! They've seen you two during your patrols, and they said that you two are very close."Ron said, Ginny nodding her head.

"Well, excuse us for being best friends. It's not my fault that Hermione has been there for everything. She never allowed my fame, which I never wanted in the first place, to blind her and get in the way of our friendship."Harry said, Ron wincing and looking to the side.

Ginny shook her head and pulled Ron away from the pair, making Harry sigh and roll his eyes. Hermione frowned softly and stood up, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him to his feet. Harry frowned and asked her where they were going, as Hermione led them through the hall. They walked past the many dancers and those who were simply talking and hanging out. Harry smiled when they walked outside and into the gardens, looking around.

Fairies flew through the air glowing softly and providing a faint light. The moon and stars shone in the night sky, standing out like beacons of hope. Harry walked with Hermione until they came to a less populated area of the garden. They found a bench and sat down, Hermione smoothing her hands over her dress.

"Any reason why you wanted to bring me out here?"Harry asked, tilting his head as he noticed that Hermione's hands were shaking.

"I-I just don't know how much more of Ron I can take. He bugged me a few days ago, asked me to the ball. I told him no and that I was going with you and he completely blew up at me. He told me that I was going to run into trouble if I stayed with you and that all you were going to do is run me into the ground and use me to gain more fame."Hermione said, her eyes filled with anger and tears.

Harry's hands folded into his fists as he pictured Ron saying those things. He knew that the redhead wasn't above accusing him of things that he would never do. Ron had always been jealous of Harry's status as Boy-Who-Lived and wouldn't get it through his mind that Harry didn't want to be famous. Harry shook his head and pulled Hermione close, tucking her head against his chest.

"Ever since my parents were killed everything has gone wrong. First their death, then Ron's betrayal, then the war where I almost lost you…"Hermione said, her voice shaking as she cried.

"I know Hermione, I know. But now thing's will be getting better, we'll get to start over when we leave."Harry said, hugging the witch tighter.

Hermione sniffled slightly and wiped at her eyes, hoping that Harry was right. She sighed and lifted her head, separating herself from Harry slightly and smiling weakly at him. He smiled back and leaned back against the bench, looking up at the sky. Hermione bit her lip as she thought of something else that she should tell Harry, she needed to get it off her chest and it did involve Harry to a large degree.

"Um…Harry I think I should tell you something…"Hermione muttered, making Harry look at her with questioning eyes.

"What is it?"He asked, looking concerned at her scared look.

"…I like someone…and it will affect you as well."She said, looking down at the stone path.

"…Who do you like?"Harry asked, worry in his voice as his mind ran over the different men he knew and held close in his life.

"I-I…I really like…Sirius."Hermione whispered, closing her eyes tightly as Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry stared at Hermione in shock, never having thought that she would ever like Sirius. He had always thought that she found Sirius too boisterous, rough and too wild. Harry thought back hard, trying to remember if he ever saw Hermione looking at Sirius out of the corners of his eyes. In fact, now that he thought back to all the times he and Hermione were in Grimmauld, at some point Hermione was looking at Sirius.

"Hermione, how long have you liked him?"Harry asked, looking at Hermione as she opened her eyes but refused to meet his own eyes.

"Ever since the summer before 6th year. That was when he and I had a lot of missions together, which meant that we got to know each other more and more. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I know you must think I'm a fool!"Hermione exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

"First of all Hermione, I would never think of you as a fool."Harry said, smiling as he reached out and took the woman's hands in his own.

"Second, I don't mind that you like Sirius. I think you and him would be perfect for each other. He's loud and outgoing while you're more grounded and calm."He continued, smiling at Hermione's shocked look.

Hermione continued to look confused, so Harry spent time telling her more about Sirius. Soon, they were both laughing as Harry told her funny stories about Sirius' prank wars with the twins and Remus' contribution to them. After about 15 minutes of being outside, they headed back in to warm up since it was getting cooler out. They made their way over to the tables, smiling when they saw Luna sitting at one of the tables, having saved their Butterbeers for them.

"You two alright?"Luna asked, tilting her head to the side as Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of her.

"Yeah, we just had to get some air. Thanks for saving our drinks and a table."Hermione said, taking a drink and sighing as it was still cool.

They all talked for awhile longer, many of their friends stopping to sit and talk with them before moving on after a few minutes to go and dance some more. Harry laughed at what Luna said about a few of the couples and their dresses and robes, knowing that some of their friends didn't have any sense of style. He blinked as Minerva walked over and stood in front of him, looking up at his professor with wonder.

"So, Mr. Potter, I see you aren't dancing."Minerva said, raising an eyebrow which made Harry smile and stand up.

"Would you care to dance Professor McGonagall?"Harry asked, setting down his drink and extending his arm out to the woman.

"Why yes, I would be delighted Mr. Potter."Minerva said, smiling as she took Harry's arm and was led out to the dance floor.

Hermione and Luna watched with mirth filled eyes as Harry swept Minerva into a graceful waltz, both of them laughing softly. Luna shook her head and leaned back in her chair, tapping her foot to the tempo of the dance as more couples swirled across the dance floor. Hermione looked up as Albus walked over, smiling as he held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance, Ms. Granger?"He asked, smiling brightly as Hermione giggled and took Albus' hand, standing up.

"Of course, I'd love to dance with you Headmaster."She said, smiling as she walked with him to the dance floor and started to dance.

Harry and Hermione saw each other a few times as they danced, but other than that, they simply enjoyed dancing with their soon to be, former professor and Headmaster. During the waltz, everyone had to switch partners, in which Harry and Hermione were close to each other and thus, Harry ended up dancing with Albus and Hermione with Minerva. Harry laughed as he was suddenly spun, quickly switching from leading to being led.

Fred and George, who were near the edge of the dance floor simply watching, were roaring with laughter when they saw Harry and Hermione and who they were dancing with. Harry mentally sighed, knowing that the twins would send copies of their memories so Sirius and Remus could watch the scene. The music slowly came to an end, and Harry smiled as Albus thanked him for the dance, shaking his head and joining Hermione by the edge of the dance floor.

"Well, this was certainly an interesting night."Hermione said, yawning as she leaned against Harry.

"That it was, shall we head up to our dorm to go to bed?"Harry asked, yawning as well.

Hermione nodded her head and they walked over to Fred and George, telling them that they would see them soon and for them to stay safe and stay out of trouble. Luna already left for bed, and a lot of other students were starting to drift out of the Great Hall as well. Harry and Hermione left, walking up the many staircases. At one point, Hermione nearly stumbled into a suit of armor. Harry smiled and picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to their dorm, her head tucked against his shoulder.

Inside their dorm, Harry woke Hermione up and sent her to her room as he headed to his own. They both quickly showered and dressed before collapsing onto their bed and curling up. Crookshanks chuckled softly as Hermione fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. He shook his head lightly and curled up beside her, his back pressed against hers as he fell back asleep as well.

-xxxxxxxx-

The next morning, Hermione was woken up by the sounds of movement coming from the common room. She looked around with blurry eyes before slowly getting out of bed. She pulled a robe over her night grown and stumbled out of her room and down the stairs, blinking when she saw Harry levitating books from the shelves and into his trunk, the books instantly shrinking in size.

"What are you doing up?"She asked, making Harry pause and look at her.

"I'm packing. I figure that even though we have a week left of school we should get a head start. That way we're not panicking and running around making sure that we have everything."Harry said, smiling as Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Did you eat already?"She asked, covering a yawn with her hand.

"Yes, I had a house elf bring me something to eat."Harry said, going back to putting books away.

Hermione remained silent, simply watching as Harry packed everything away. She was glad that Harry had upgraded his trunk to three separate compartments since he had used it so he could move into Grimmauld Place. She knew that he wanted to go to the Dursley's to grab a few things he had left behind even though she, Remus and Sirius didn't want him to go back there.

"Hey, Hermione, you have enough room in your trunk for everything, correct?"Harry asked, levitating the last of the books into his trunk.

"Yes I do. Did you already pack away your room too?"Hermione asked, blinking as a house elf appeared with a cup of coffee, just the way she liked it.

"No. I'm going to do that a few days before we are due to leave."Harry said, closing his trunk and locking it before banishing it back to his room.

Hermione smiled as Harry walked over and sat down next to her, watching as he leaned back against the back of the couch and relaxed. She had been watching him ever since he had woken up from the healing coma Madam Pomfrey had put him in after the final battle. He had been so quiet and withdrawn ever since he had woken up and she didn't push him or question him. In fact, even Sirius and Remus kept their distance, giving him time to grieve and recover.

Now, she could see that Harry was slowly returning to how he used to be before the war, before the strain of having to kill Voldemort made his eyes haunted. He was laughing easier, and his smiles no longer seemed to be forced. Yes, his eyes still retained that haunted look, but it didn't seem as if one would be consumed by it simply by looking into his eyes.

"I guess I should start packing soon as well. I have a lot more books than I remember having."Hermione said, half glaring at Harry since for Christmas he had gotten her a large series of books.

Harry laughed and stood up, telling Hermione that he was going to take a shower. He smiled and hugged her lightly before he turned and walked upstairs, leaving Hermione looking after him. She shook her head lightly but smiled, chuckling as Crookshanks walked down the stairs and jumped onto the back of the couch.

[I was wondering where you were.]He said, purring as Hermione scratched behind his ears.

"I wanted to see what Harry was up to."She said, smiling as Crookshanks climbed down and into her lap.

[We should go to sleep.]Crookshanks said, blinking as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, we need to get a shower in and get dressed. It may be Sunday, but we still have things to do."Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Crookshanks and getting up.

She laughed as Crookshanks complained all the way into her room, finally setting her familiar onto the bed while she went to take a shower. 15 minutes later, Hermione walked out dressed in blue jeans, a dark purple tank top, socks and her shoes. She smiled as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, listening as Crookshanks talked about how he would miss getting the chance to hunt all the mice in Hogwarts.

Hermione shook her head and walked out of her room, leaving the door open incase Crookshanks wanted to leave at some point. She smiled when she saw Harry talking to Marina, listening as he asked her about perhaps getting another portrait in Grimmauld so she could visit.

"It would be nice to see you during our time away from Hogwarts. Of course, we will be back when we become professors."Hermione said, making them both look at her and smile.

"I have enough things on my mind and agenda sadly. I am also in charge of keeping some of the portraits in line. Sadly I don't think I can get another empty frame in Grimmauld to visit, though if I really wanted to I can find my ways to visit."Marina said, smiling as Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Harry soon left to get something to eat before they would wander around and visit some of their friends. They both knew that the last week they had would go by quickly, and that they would both be busy. Harry was to give a speech at the graduation ceremony, since it was the first one that was being given. Albus had decided that now would be a good time to start since this was really one of the first times all of the students, in some way, participated in the war actively.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to say?"Hermione asked as they finished their breakfast.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure I'll think of something like I normally do."Harry said, ducking as Hermione went to hit him over the head.

Harry laughed as he got up, running from Hermione as she chased after them, both uncaring of the looks they were getting as they raced out of the Great Hall.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

-A/N: Slightly longer section, but it combines them packing, the ceremony and the train ride. There will be three breaks instead of only one.-

Sure enough, the last week of school passed by quickly. Harry and Hermione were both approached by Ron and Ginny many times, though it normally ended up with Harry having his wand pointed at one or the other redhead. It was finally the day before the graduation ceremony and both Harry and Hermione were busy packing up what they needed to. Hermione was summoning all of her books and clothing, some of which were even flying in from the common room.

Harry was in his room making sure that he had all of his potion ingredients. He had become quite good at the art, and Sophia had even asked him if he wanted to join Hermione in an apprenticeship. Harry had declined, as he still wanted to become a Healer or Defense Professor. Albus had told both of them that they were always welcome in Hogwarts, to which the school herself had confirmed it by speaking in both Harry and Hermione's minds.

"Hermione, have you seen my cauldron?"Harry called, making Hermione frown and walked out of her room and into his.

"Isn't in your trunk already?"She asked, watching as Harry nearly disappeared inside his trunk as he looked through it.

"Ah! Here it is!"Harry said, smiling as he pulled himself out of his trunk and brushed himself off.

"I told you."Hermione said, smiling as she headed back to her room.

The rest of the day passed with the two packing and hanging out with a few of their Professors. Hermione got more information from Sophia about what she would need to do during the summer to prepare for becoming her apprentice and for becoming a Potions Master. Harry spent time with Madam Pomfrey, learning more about what type's potions he would have to learn and what spells and treatments he would have to learn.

Harry and Hermione also spent time with their friends, hanging outside mostly outside in the warm air. They played tag and swam in the lake, even playing a game of chicken in which Harry and Neville held Hermione and Padma on their shoulders as the girls tried to push the other over. Soon, they were all heading back to their dorms to get ready to go to sleep.

"So are you ready for your big speech?"Hermione asked, smiling as Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I think I am."He said, nodding his head as he went over what he wanted to say in his mind.

Hermione smiled and walked into the common room, stretching and saying goodnight. Harry smiled and walked to his own room, stripping down once his door was closed. Hedwig looked over at him and greeted him, telling him that she had already been hunting so she would spend the rest of the night in the room. Harry chuckled at his overprotective familiar but didn't question her, only climbed into his bed to get some sleep so he could be up early.

-xxxxxxxx-

The whole school gathered on the grounds for the ceremony. Parents and guardians smiled as they sat in the audience, chatting excitedly about their children who were graduating. Photographers and reporters attempted to get into the large crowd, but thanks to many of the parents and professors they were shooed away and shown out of the wards around the school.

Soon all of the voices dimmed as Albus walked onto the raised stage, his bright eyes twinkling in happiness. All of the other professors gathered behind him, sitting down in the chairs that had been set up on the stage. All of the 7th years wore robes with the Hogwarts crest proudly displayed on the backs of their robes.

"Welcome everyone. I am proud and yet…saddened to see so many bright young minds leave these grounds. Every student and parent gathered here are here to celebrate the beginnings of new chapters of lives. Everyone here has prospered through a challenging time. We have stood together through a terrible chapter in anyone's life, and yet, here we are now."Albus said, everyone nodding and even some crying as they remembered lives that had been lost in the war.

"Now, I will start the graduation ceremony by calling out the names of the students who have graduated with the highest marks in the school."He continued, Minerva walking up and handing him a scroll.

Albus unrolled the scroll; calling out the names of the few people who gained tops marks in many of their classes. Hermione smiled as she was called up, having gotten high marks in Potions, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. She shook the hands of all of the Professor's, smiling with tears in her eyes as she accepted her scroll from Albus and was pulled into a hug.

Harry smiled and clapped with the others as Hermione walked off of the stage, his eyes shining with pride. Three more students were called up, before his name was finally called up. People cheered and clapped as he received his scroll for getting the high marks in Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. He laughed softly as he was hugged by all of the teachers, crying silently as he was pulled into a tight hug by Albus.

As Harry took his seat, Albus started calling the names of the rest of the 7th years. He leaned back in his seat and smiled, clapping as his friends walked up to accept their scrolls. Soon, all of the students had accepted their scrolls and Albus silenced the crowd. He smiled and beckoned Harry up onto the stage, beaming when Harry got up and walked back onto the platform. Albus told the crowd that Harry had prepared a speech that would end the ceremony, and moved away so the man could stand at the front.

"Well, I will tell you this, this has been a very interesting 7 years. Not only for just me and my close friends, but for all of us. We have gone through a war together, we have made alliances and we have divided, only to come together in the end. All of us have grown, not only in strength, but in mind and magic."Harry said, everyone listening to him as he looked out at the crowd.

"I remember coming here, feeling lost and confused. Before Hogwarts, before Hagrid came to get me, magic was a fairytale. It was something of dreams, as it was for many of you. But, Hogwarts became my home and I know for almost all of you, it has become a second home for you as well. We fought together and against each other. We've cried together, and we've healed each other. It was hard for all of us to learn of those among us were beyond saving, but at the same time, that betrayal only made our bonds stronger."He said, people nodding as a few students closed their eyes as painful memories came back.

"We have lost brothers and sisters, but we will never forget them. The best thing that we can do is to remember them and the wonderful times we had with them. Even if they betrayed you, betrayed all of us, it is better to forgive than to continue to hate. A wise Headmaster told me that love is the key to destroying all evil. And he was right. It was the love that we have for our friends and our family that got us through the war."People nodded and glanced towards Albus, watching as the wizard smiled softly and sadly.

"Today is only the beginning. Take everything that you have learned and use it to make new bonds, to make new friends and to remain strong. Remember everything that happened here on these grounds, and never forget what others have done for you. We are as strong as we are untied, and our ties will never fully disappear, even if we never see or hear from each other again."Harry said, raising his wand and firing off sparks which changed into the colors for all of the houses.

Students stood and raised their wands, following Harry's example. Harry smiled softly as he walked off of the stage, laughing as he fell to the ground underneath all of the bodies of his friends. Hermione laughed through her tears, watching as the other students and parents clapped, all of them crying silently. Harry soon managed to stand up, accepting help from a few who were around him in getting up. He hugged his closest friends and shook hands with the others.

"That was wonderful."Hermione said, smiling as Harry managed to get over to her despite parents and other students walking up and clapping him on the back.

They smiled and walked over to their professor's again, hugging them each again and promising to write and that they would see them soon. Harry smiled as he walked pulled, by Hermione and Luna, into Hogsmeade where the train was waiting.

-xxxxxxxx-

Harry, Hermione and Luna found a compartment to themselves and soon changed into their normal clothes. Harry sprawled out across the seats on the right side of the compartment, his head in Luna's lap as she read the Quibbler, once more upside down. Hermione had her legs propped up on the other seat as she buried herself behind a large book.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing as he relaxed. All of them listened as people started getting onto the train. Harry listened as Dusty, Luna's grey and black owl, hooted softly as he and Hedwig perched on the rack above them which held their trunks. Crookshanks was curled up on Hermione's lap, half asleep though one eye was open and looking out the window.

"Hey Harry, do you think I can visit during the summer?"Luna asked, making Harry blink and look up at the girl.

"Of course, you know Sirius and Remus always welcome you."Harry said, smiling as Luna hummed happily and went back to her reading.

The train soon started moving, nearly sending Harry onto the floor since he had almost been asleep and the train moved so suddenly. He blinked owlishly, making Luna and Hermione laugh as Dusty, Crookshanks and Hedwig looked at him with amusement. Harry frowned but pulled out his wand, casting a cushioning charm on the floor and conjuring a pillow. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Harry settled down on the floor, shaking her head and rolling her eyes before going back to her reading.

They spent most of the train ride in silence, sometimes taking time from their reading, or in Harry's case, waking up from his nap, to talk to each other and learn their plans for the summer. They all piled out of the compartment as the food trolley came around, buying something to eat before shutting themselves up in their compartment. Half way through the ride, however, a knocking came at the window.

"Hey, isn't that Sirius' owl NightStorm?"Hermione asked, making Harry look up and spot the black owl that was struggling to keep up with the train.

"Yeah it is!"Harry said, leaping to his feet and opening the window.

He threw his arm out and gently caught NightStorm, smiling as the black owl looked at him with thankful eyes. Harry closed the window before taking the letter from NightStorm, smiling as the owl flew over to Hedwig and settled beside her. Harry sat down on the floor, tearing into the letter and blinking when he saw it was written by Remus.

"What does it say?"Hermione asked, setting down her book as Luna set the Quibbler down.

"Dear Harry. Sirius and I are very proud of you and Hermione! We received the letter from Albus telling on how both of you got top marks in almost all of your classes. We are both very sorry that we couldn't be there to watch, but we were both getting the house ready for your arrival since Sirius decided to completely redo the entire house. We do have one question for you Harry: Are you sure that you want to go to the Dursley's? You know that we would be more than happy to do it for you and get the last of your things. Please tell us before you go to get your things. Love: Remus and Sirius."Harry read, folding the letter as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"Luna asked, tilting her head to the side as Harry laid back down.

"I need to get my things on my own. Of course I know you Hermione and you won't let me go there alone."Harry said, Hermione nodding her head.

-This will be most interesting.-Luna thought, raising the Quibbler so the other two couldn't see her swirling eyes.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

-Faints- Holy crap! 18 pages long, and compare that to the original chapter which was only 11! I hope you all enjoyed this new version of the chapter and don't worry as mentioned in the ending author's note for the first chapter; all of the chapters for this fanfic are already done. The next one will be up in a day or two. Another note is that when Luna's eyes are swirling, she is seeing the future. Just thought I would clear that up if there was any confusion.

Thank you all for reading!


	3. Important Note: Please Read!

-Sighs- Alright, I know everyone hates it when I post an author's note instead of a chapter, but this is pretty damn important. My flash drive, which holds everything I write, I mean everything, has gone on the fritz and will not let me open my files. I cannot open it normally, and cannot get to any of my files. I am trying to figure something out on how to get my files open so I can copy everything to another flash drive and onto my computer.

I have not given up on any of my fanfic's, it will just take time for me to get to actually work on them. I promise that when I get the documents I will post as soon as I can. Thank you all for hanging on and not abandoning me.

VioletEyedPrincess


	4. Important Notice

Alright my dear one's, I know that you all are getting tired of author's notes and so on, but this is important so please listen. The reason for not updating my fanfic's as promised is because there has been too many ideas for new ones and not enough inspiration for the current ones. I have also decided that I will be leaving fanfiction and going to a new site. I have not decided which site but I will have the same penname or something like it. I have decided that I will not be posting any new chapters until have I have written three chapters above the current one that is posted dealing with my story New Start On Life.

As for my other's that are not finished, they are going to be completely redone, yes, this includes Deaths Angels. All new versions will be posted on the new site and I will add a note onto the story or onto my profile stating where you can find it. For a complete list of my stories that will be redone, please look at my profile. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I feel that it is for the best and will allow me the allotted time I need to focus on stories. For any further questions please message me.

Thank you all.

VioletEyedPrincess.


End file.
